No tengo miedo
by Omega Lucy
Summary: El pasado tal vez no podía cambiarse, pero podían superarse para seguir adelante


Advertencias: insinuación yaoi, ligero ooc

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Villanos no me pertenecen, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Una vez más veía su imperfecto rostro frente al espejo. Las personas normales se caracterizaban por sus quejas ante cosas muy banales: un barrito o una nariz muy grande tal vez; pero Flug tenía mayores razones para sentir bajones de autoestima cuando se encontraba frente al cristal del baño ¿por qué él? Se preguntaba lo mismo siempre que repetía aquella acción.

Repitió los mismos movimientos de siempre y esos consistían en pasar sus dedos por las grandes cicatrices que marcaban gran parte de su rostro, cicatrices que eran el tormentoso recuerdo de un duro pasado. Los recuerdos llegaban como un torrente incontrolable, golpeaban su mente con una brusquedad tan fuerte que le producía dolor de cabeza y era por eso que la más rápida solución a ello, era ponerse esa bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

Salió del baño e intentó que su día fuera como todos, que pareciera que nada le afectaba en lo más mínimo, que estaba bien. Pero ese día era diferente de los demás, ese día su jefe le ordenó que salieran y sin reprochar subieron al auto y se dispuso a conducir hacia donde le indicaba su superior.

—Jefe ¿podría decirme a donde vamos? —Preguntó viéndole apenas por el retrovisor.

—Te lo estoy diciendo, idiota. Dobla a la izquierda en el siguiente cruce—ordenó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—P-Pero señor por la izquierda es solo vía de un sentido, iríamos en sentido contrario—intentó ser razonable, aunque sabía que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Black Hat.

—¿Y eso que? Tú haz lo que te ordeno.

—Si jefecito.

Flug obedeció y condujo por donde le indicó, procurando evitar los autos que para no chocar contra él, se desviaban a cualquier lado. Black Hat solo se rió ante el caos que generaba a su paso y fue de ese modo que salieron a otra calle. Incluso evadir a la policía no fue un problema, después de todo en el auto había un panel con botones y palancas que permitían al inhumano deshacerse de aquellas molestias con solo activar algunos. Pronto se alejaron de la ciudad y el científico se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigían; se sintió confuso y también un poco nervioso de que estuvieran allí.

—¿Jefe? —Le llamó mirándole de nuevo por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Qué quieres? —Contestó mirándole también por el espejo.

—¿Por qué vamos a…? —Cortó su pregunta, estaba algo intrigado y también nervioso.

—Antes de conocernos eras piloto ¿no? —No esperó una respuesta por parte de su empleado—Necesito que renueves tu licencia como piloto, pronto tendré que hacer unos cuantos viajes a Europa y Asia, no pretendo viajar en una aerolínea si tengo un piloto.

—Pero señor, hace mucho que no vuelo, además la última vez…

Las memorias de aquel terrible accidente empezaron a nublar su mente y tuvo que frenar con fuerza para evitar chocar en cuanto volvió en sí. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, no quería pensar en ello. Se estacionó donde le indico su jefe y bajó junto a este del auto. Le siguió hasta aquella pista en la cual había un par de avionetas estacionadas, un poco más al este había una edificación de unos tres pisos, podía escuchar los motores de los aviones de las múltiples aerolíneas, no quería saber nada de aviones grandes, ni pequeños tampoco, pero no había de otra, no podía oponerse a las órdenes de su superior.

—Jefe no quisiera reprocharle nada, es solo que no creo que yo pueda volver a volar un avión—empezó a jugar con sus dedos en un gesto de nerviosismo.

—¿Acaso te asusta volver a estrellarte? —Preguntó con una burlona sonrisa, provocando un deje de sorpresa en su subordinado—No me mires así, imbécil, es claro que lo sé, te estrellaste como un idiota y mataste a todos tus pasajeros, el único que sobrevivió fuiste tú, pero claro, tu cara ahora es un fiasco y es el recordatorio de tu incompetencia.

Las palabras de Black Hat eran muy hirientes, pero lo que decía era muy cierto. Si tuviera algo de orgullo podría haberlo negado, decir que no había sido su culpa sino del inepto que no notó que el avión tenía una falla mecánica desde antes de despegar, pero no podía decir eso, porque a pesar de todo no había sido capaz de seguir las instrucciones de emergencia, había entrado en pánico y acabó por estrellarse en aquellas montañas muy lejos de su destino. Flug había sido el único sobreviviente, pero estaba seguro que lo culparían de negligente o al menos eso temía y prefirió huir dándose por desaparecido; claro que aquello había ocurrido hacía muchísimos años, cuando los aviones eran un medio de transporte algo reciente y poco después en su huida había conocido a Black Hat, quien le dio una nueva identidad y una nueva dirección a su vida.

—Supera tu maldito miedo y tus estúpidos complejos o te echaré a la calle Flug.

…

Flug sentía tanto miedo de ir a parar a la calle como de volar una avioneta. Tuvo que pasar por un examen de conocimientos primero, el cual había logrado resolver con facilidad, pero ahora solo observaba el panel del piloto en aquella pequeña avioneta sin poder mover sus manos. Cerró los ojos un momento, no quería acabar en la calle, en realidad no deseaba alejarse de Black Hat, él le había dado muchas cosas a cambio de su lealtad y trabajo: le permitió nuevos estudios, un techo, amor por la ciencia e inmortalidad. De no haberse topado con él, habría muerto hace años, pero ahí seguía, igual que cuando le había conocido hacía tantas décadas.

Junto a Black había conocido a muchas personas: Al Capone, al mismísimo Hitler, a una serie de villanos que deseaban comprar cada uno de sus inventos. Black le había hecho sentir que valía y que aquel accidente podía quedar muy atrás, pero ahora no solo eran las cicatrices de su rostro las que le traían de vuelta a ese fatídico momento de su vida.

—No tienes miedo Flug, solo es una avioneta, podemos hacerlo—empezó a presionar algunos botones en el panel del transporte, encendiendo el motor y preparando todo lo necesario para volar. Sentía su respiración acelerarse y algo de sudor bajar por su rostro cubierto por la bolsa, llevó sus manos a la palanca y la impulso despacio hacia adelante para que la avioneta empezara a moverse.

Black Hat le observaba desde una zona de control donde monitoreaban todo, había amenazado con no permitir un supervisor para Flug, el científico debía resolverlo y superarlo por sí mismo, no necesitaba a alguien débil a su lado. Vio como la avioneta se movía y poco a poco empezaba a elevarse, pero aquello no acabaría hasta que Flug aterrizara y volara un avión más grande.

—No tienes miedo, no tienes miedo, no tienes miedo…—se repetía una y otra vez intentando mantener la avioneta firme en el aire al alcanzar la altura indicada. Respiró hondo observando el horizonte que tenía enfrente, sostuvo la palanca con fuerza y decisión, las imágenes del accidente seguían en su mente y sabía que no se irían nunca, pero también sabía que si lograba superar sus temores no tendría que separarse de la persona que más admiraba, respetaba y valoraba en su vida—No tengo miedo.

…

Black Hat miraba por una de las ventanas de su jet privado mientras bebía un poco de vino, ignoraba a Demencia que jugueteaba por el lugar junto a 505. Al terminar su copa, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cabina del piloto, Flug fácilmente volaba sin necesidad de un copiloto siquiera.

—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos, "capitán"? —Preguntó con un tono burlesco en aquella palabra.

—Una hora y media jefecito—respondió sonriendo bajo la bolsa, activo el piloto automático para poder levantarse y ver a su superior que estaba recostado de la pared.

—Bien—sonrió revelando aquellos filosos dientes mientras le miraba fijamente—Te ves más decente vestido de piloto, te hace ver menos idiota.

—¿Gracias…?—Aquello era como un cumplido así que llegó a ruborizarse un poco—¿Señor?

—¿Qué?

—Gracias por ayudarme con mi problema…

—No lo hice por ti, lo hice porque odio viajar en aerolíneas—gruñó rodando los ojos, aunque él sabía que se trataba de más que solo eso, podía confiarle su inmortal vida a Flug aunque jamás lo admitiera. Se dio vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la cabina—Flug…

—¿Si jefe?

—Cuando volvamos deberías crear una cura para tu horrenda cara, tal vez es hora de que dejes de usar esa estúpida bolsa—dicho eso salió de un todo de la cabina.

Flug solo pudo verle muy sorprendido, nunca había pensado que su rostro tuviese una solución, pero tal vez si conseguía curar aquellas cicatrices, podría dejar ir el pasado totalmente. Llevó una mano a su bolsa, estaba muy acostumbrado a usarla, se había vuelto parte de él y era algo que le definía. Podría seguir usándola en el futuro sin tener nada que ocultar.

—El jefe tiene razón—volvió a tomar asiento y desactivo el piloto automático, tal vez las únicas cicatrices que tendría que esconder en un futuro serían las que Black Hat le dejaba con sus enormes garras.

FIN

¡Hallo! Espero que les haya gustado, espero hacer mas historias de este fandom que me encanta. Nos leemos


End file.
